P Side
by zZTA
Summary: Bokuto dan bertemu dengan Kuroo saat sedang ingin makan bersama Akaashi, sebuah insiden terjadi. Akaashi tanpa sengaja Meminum minuman milik Kenma yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Kuroo. Bokuto dan Kuroo tak bisa mengatakan apapun, dan membiarkan Aproshidiac itu bekerja dengan sendirinya di tubuh Akaashi! YAOI! 21 WARNING PWP
1. P Side BokuAka

Bokuto Kotarou X Akaashi Keiji

 **WARNING - PWP**

 **zTa**

 **oOo**

"Aku pastikan misiku kali ini berhasil." dengan jersey merah dan kausnya hitam. Pemuda tinggi berdiri di depan sebuah kedai ramen sedang sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya. Suara samar tak jelas dari teleponnya tak bisa didengar siapapun kecuali si empunya.

Melihat gerak-gerik aneh siswa SMA itu membuat beberapa siswa dari sekolah lain sesekali memperhatikannya. Ia Nampak mencurigakan sekali.

"Ah?" baru saja, Tetsurou selesai dengan panggilannya yang bisa terlihat jelas di layar sentuh ponselnya ia baru saja menghubungi temannya yang akan sangat mendukungnya untuk melakukan hal semacam ini. Maka sore itu di waktu yang sama ia berpapasan dengan teman bermain voli dari SMA lain yang kebetulan juga menuju kedai sederhana itu.

"Yo Bro! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ia tersenyum seperti biasa, bukan tanpa maksud ia melihat temannya tersebut dengan setter klub volly Sekolah Fukuroudani yang selalu nampak tak bersemangat.

"Bro! Aku sedang ingin makan Ramen! Apa yang kau lakukan seperti seorang penguntit? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu" Bokuto memandang heran pada kapten tim dari sekolah lain itu. Menelisik mencari tahu apa yang tak ingin ia katakan.

Jam menunjukan sudah pukul 4 sore, matahari masih terlihat jelas menuju barat. Sambil senyum-senyum aneh seperti biasanya Kuroo seperti memberi isyarat dengan siapa Bokuto pergi hari ini.

"Kau selalu bersama dengannya, sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian?" telisik dari tatapan yang menggoda seakan menggoda lelaki bermata bundar burung hatu itu untuk merasa malu.

"Kau lama sekali!" suara pelan dari arah pintu masuk membuat Kuroo sadar ia meninggalkan teman kecilnya itu di dalam kedai sendirian. "Yo! Kenma… Sudah memesan sesuatu?" Ia menuju kursi yang sudah ia tempati sejak tadi. Sebuah meja panjang dengan bangku-bangku cukup tinggi berhadapan langsung dengan dinding. Tidak memilih tempat lain, Akaashi duduk di samping seorang siswa tahun ajaran kedua Nekoma yang sedang sibuk dengan gadgetnya. Rambut yang di cat blonde itu sudah mulai memanjang tubuhnya paling kecil diantara mereka saat itu.

"Hmm?" mendapati dirinya di perhatikan Kenma segera sadar. Lelaki berambut hitam sedikit acak-acakan dengan tatap tanpa antusias itu segera ia kenali.

"ku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di luar camp! Mungkin kita memiliki suatu ikatan bro!." Bokuto membuka pembicaraan dengan semangat, tak ada kata-kata dari pemuda yang di sibukan gadgetnya. Ia tak ingin bicara, itu menambah keributan setelah dua orang yang nampak tidak berguna itu sedang bersendau gurau.

"Silahkan Ocha nya…" pegawai lelaki dengan pakaian cokelat seragam rumah makan tersebut menyajikan ocha baru untuk dua tamu yang baru datang itu.

"Kau bilang kau ingin ke toilet. Aku akan menjaga barang di sini." Kuroo memberi isyarat pada Kenma yang baru saja bilang ia tak ingin ditinggal sendirian berlama-lama karena ingin ke kamar kecil.

"Hm…" tidak mengatakan apapun, ia meletakan ponselnya di tas dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ah benar, aku akan ke sana juga. Bokuto San, pesankan aku yang sama denganmu ya." Akaashi menyusul mengikuti siswa tahun ajaran kedua SMA Nekoma itu. Bokuto sedikit ragu, ia tak yakin Akaashi akan menyukai seleranya.

"Hah, bagaimana pertandinganmu hari ini? Pasti sangat mudah bagimu kan?" Bokuto meminum minumannya dengan tenang ingin mencari tahu perkembangan klub voli teman bermainnya saat di camp olahraga. Kuroo nampak sedikit sombong sekarang, ia tak perlu malu mengatakan semuanya selama ia terus mendapat kemenangan "-ah. Kami terus maju ke semi final. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu mu?" Kuroo turut meneguk minumannya. Sambil mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari sakunya berusaha mencari sesuatu.

Bokuto masih diam memperhatikan gerak-gerak pemuda ini sejak tadi. Merasa perilakunya mulai mencurigakan lelaki berambut terang itu menegurnya.

"Kau memberikan obat tidur untuk Setter kecil mu itu?"

Kuroo biasa saja dengan ucapan Bokuto yang sedang memergoki melakukan sebuah dosa. Dari botol kecil itu baru setetes yang ia tuang ke minuman ringan teman mainnya itu.

"Lebih menantang lagi, ini adalah Aproshidiac- kau ingin mencobanya? Untuk Akaashi….. kun" sambil berbisik dengan ekspresi setengah iblis merayu Bokuto yang bias saja terlena untuk melakukan kecurangan seperti itu. "Aku tidak butuh itu, Akaashi sangat- Ups" Segera setelah terlambat menyadari mulut besarnya ia menggelengkan kepala. "AKu adalah pria yang akan mencintai dengan benar." Bokuto mengepalkan tangan seakan menunjukan pendiriannya.

"He…. Jadi kau dan dia memang berkencan ya, lucu sekali kapten dan setter.." Kuroo tertawa kecil berniat melanjutkan kejahatannya.

"Apa kau tidak bercermin. Sebaiknya jangan lakukan itu." Bokuto masih berusaha memperingatinya sambil menahan tangannya. "Kau pasti tidak memperhitungkan dosisnya dengan tepat,-" Bokuto berusaha menahan pergelangan tangan Kuroo yang belum sempat melanjutkan aksinya. "Bagaimana jika ketahuan?" Kali ini Bokuto benar-benar merasa takut, menjadi saksi tindakan tersebut.

"Kuperingatkan kau, ini hubungan ku. Aku hanya ingin melakukan sedikit Varias-" ucapan Kuroo belum selesai, Bokuto yang masih menahan tangan Kuroo sekuat tenaga dan si pelaku yang masih yakin untuk meneruskan tindakannya.

"Bokuto San? Ada apa?" Tertangkap tangan saling berpegangan tangan dengan kapten tim lain membuat Bokuto kaget melepas tangan Kuroo dengan cepat.

"Kau kami hanya berjabat tangan." sambil senyum canggung salah tingkah. Bokuto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal membiarkan Akaashi duduk di mejanya. Tak lama setelahnya Kenma datang dan segera memeriksa gadgetnya lagi. Maka Bokuto yang terus memperhatikan mereka tak heran, mungkin Si kucing hitam mesum itu kurang mendapat perhatian dari teman kencannya ini.

"Hah- panas. Aku haus sekali." Kenma tidak melihat-lihat. Ia hanya mengambil ocha yang terlihat paling menyegarkan tepat di samping tanganya.

"Eh? Itu milikku." Akaashi hanya pasrah melihat kecerobohan anak lelaki yang paling kecil di antara mereka yang selalu terlihat tak bersemangat. "Hmpp…" tidak merasa bersalah, Kenma harus minta maaf.

"Kau ambil saja punyaku aku belum meminumnya. Kita tukaran saja ya.."

Maka dengan jalan tengah itu kejadian yang tak bisa di elakan baik oleh Kuroo atau Bokuto yang hanya diam menganga tak melontarkan sepatah katapun. Melihat segelas minuman hijau muda itu diteguk sampai habis karena Akaashi juga terlalu haus selama perjalanannya ke sini.

Bokuto menelan ludah, Kuroo menggertak gigi merasa bersalah namun tak bisa berkata-kata, paling tidak besok ia bias tahu hasil kerja obatnya dengan mengorbankan pasangan ini. Ia mengutuk dirinya sejadi-jadinya, "ah, kau haus sekali ya…" Kuroo nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu membuat Kenma yang hanya sepintas menatapnya jadi curiga. Bokuto masih melongo, jika ia mengatakan apa yang terkandung dalam minumannya pasti ia akan dimarahi. Akaashi yang biasanga sedikit mengabaikannya bias lebih buruk lagi. Tindakan paling aman adalah berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Silahkan pesanannya." Suara manis pelayan wanita memecah suasana. Kuroo dan Bokuto masih membatu, menghabiskan makanan mereka tanpa kata-kata. Tentu saja Kenma dan Akaashi segera mengetahui perilaku aneh mereka berdua yang tadinya sangat berisik menjadi begitu tenang.

Jadi jika sesuatu yang direncanakan mengalami kegagalan atau salah sasaran. "Maaf, tapi kau tak bisa membiarkan Akaashi berkeliaran mencari laki-laki lain malam ini." sebuah pesan singkat dari Kuroo masuk ke telpon genggam Bokuto.

Lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan lengannya yang nampak atletis itu menutup slide ponselnya.

"-siapa?" wajah polos Akaashi yang sedang dalam mood baiki itu membuat Bokuto tak berkutik. Ia hanya tersenyum menyembunyikan situasi yang sebenarnya.

"Hanya teman lama, ngomong-ngomong malam ini rumahmu? Rumahku atau…" Bokuto melanjutkan makannya yang belum selesai. Sementara Akaashi menatapnya sedikit kesal, itu bukan pertanyaan yang boleh ditanyakan ditempat umum begini.

"Aku saja, kerumahku saja oke… Kita bicarakan strategii untuk besok." Seperti menyadari arti tatap dari manik hitam jernih itu dan menuruti keinginannya.

Sampai di sebuah persimpangan mereka mengambil arah yang berbeda. Sekali lagi Kuroo menjabat tangan Bokuto dengan sangat yakin, ia ingin menangis rasanya gagal lagi membuat Kenma jatuh kepadanya malam ini. Bokuto sudah tak tahan membayangkan Akaashi begitu manis dan sebenarnya nampak seperti tipe penggoda saat mereka hanya berdua. "Semoga kau berhasil lain kali." Bokuto menatap tegas seakan ada api membara di matanya, entah maksud berterimakasih atau siap maju bertempur.

"Sampai jumpa!" Kenma membalas lambaian tangan Bokuto yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang di persimpangan jalan selanjutnya. Kenma kembali fokus pada ponselnya yang terus ia genggam selepas makan ramen bersama. "Kau kelihatan aneh? Apa yang kau dan Bokuto lakukan?" Kenma menangkapnya dengan cepat bertanya ke inti masalah.

"Hah, ini hanya hal bisa dimengerti oleh kapten sebuah tim. Sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu." Kuroo mengusap pelan kepala Kenma sambil melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka. Kenma membuang nafas panjang ia sudah terbiasa dengan lelaki yang punya kepercayaan diri begitu tinggi ini.

Begitu juga dengan Bokuto dan jadi merasa gugup apakah Akaashi akan berubah seketika menjadi. _'-aku tidak mampu membayangkannya.'_ Bokuto mengusir semua pemikiran anehnya yang sejak tadi membebani. Sesekali mencuri pandang pada Akaashi sambil berusaha nampak normal. Justeru sebenarnya Bokuto lah yang nampak aneh sekarang.

"Ada apa?" mendapati kelakuan yang tak biasanya, Akaashi yang terlalu perhatian untuk hal-hal kecil dari pemuda nyentrik itu. "Ah, tidak. Ayo masuk…" ia menggeleng menyembunyikan apa yang ia ketahui hari ini. Satu tetes pasti tidak akan memberi efek apapun. Walau mungkin sebenarnya ia juga mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi.

"Haa… Panasnya… Aku ingin mandi." Keluh lelaki dengan wajahnya yang mulai sayu duduk di sofa ruang utama dengan tenang. Bokuto sesekali melirik, dari pengalamannya menonton video dewasa itu adalah gejala awal reaksi aproshidiac merasa panas dalam dirinya. "Hm… Minum?" sambil memberi kaleng minuman ringan Bokuto turut duduk di sampingnya menyalakan televisi. Karena orang tuanya sedang melakukan kunjungan makam ke desanya ia bias membawa temannnya sebanyak apapun ke rumah sebenarnya, Bokuto sengaja mengajak juniornya tersebut makan di luar rumah agar tak perlu masak apapun lagi di rumah.

Hari sudah gelap, ia membahas beberapa video yang di rekam saat pertandingan mengevaluasi aktifitas timnya. Sebagai seorang Ace dalam tim ia sangat bertanggung jawab dan memiliki tekad kuat untuk mengembangkan semuanya bersama. Tidak itu tidak benar, sebenarnya Akaashi yang berpikir tentang kerja sama tim agar lebih baik.

"Ah… Bokuto San terimakasih atas air hangatnya.." Akaashi selesai dengan mandinya. Ia hanya mengenakan celana panjang yang kebesaran, dan handuk di punggungnya. Kulit putih tanpa cacat, sepasang mata bundar dan helaian rambutnya yang basah jatuh di tengkuk. Pinggangnya ramping dan bahunya yang terlihat lebih kurus, "San? Bokuto San?" Akaashi membuyarkan lamunan temannya tersebut. "Ah.. Iya?" ia terlambat merasa malu karena termangu dengan pemikiran vulgarnya. Mungkin efek Aproshidiac itu justeru dirasakan orang di sekitar penggunanya ya? Bokuto jadi menertawai dirinya sendiri. Sekarang giliran dia membersihkan dirinya dengan tenang dan damai.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan otakku." Ia menyadari sebenarnya separuh hatinya mengharapkasn sesuatu terjadi hari ini.

Dari luar kamar mandi Akaashi bisa mendengar samar senandung dari dalam sana. Tanpa rasa khawatir atau curiga berlebih setelah menonton beberapa video pertandingan mereka ia merasa mengantuk hebat sekarang. Memang dua pertandingan hari ini cukup melelahkan. Ia mengambil posisi di kasur Bokuto sementara berniat merebahkan badan. Ia hanya terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar membuka futon, jadi ia pikir ia bisa meminta bantuan Si pemilik rumah melayani tamunya. Bahaya sekali jika ia membiarkan itu, Bokuto bisa saja menyerangnya kapanpun saat ia tertidur sebenarnya.

Lima belas menit Bokuta selesai dengan mandinya, mendapati teman satu timnya sudah terlelap meringkuk di kasurnya. Laptopnya dalam keadaan stand by dan cahayanya sudah meredup bersamaan lampu merah yang berkedip tanda baterainya yang hampir habis. "Hm… Jadi memang tidak terjadi apapun? Tidak terjadi ya…" Ia membuka sebuah lemari di dekat mejanya. Mengeluarkan sebuah futon, dan ia mengalah untuk tidur di bawah seperti biasanya karena Akaashi selalu tidur lebih cepat. Walau sedikit menyesal, tai memeberika obat perangsang untuk kekasihmu sendiri bukankah itu termasuk kecurangan "Ha…." ia menghela nafas panjang seperti tersirat sedikit kekecewaan. Ternyata sama sekali tak berpengaruh, sebenarnya sekarang jauh di dasar hatinya ia juga mengharapkan sesuatu itu terjadi.

"Oyasumi." mematikan lampu setelah membereskan semuanya. Semua pintu sudah terkunci dan jendela juga akan terkendali. Ia menyalakan pendingin ruangan agar lebih dingin lagi. Ia masih terbayang dengan pertandingan hari ini yang membuatnya begitu semangat untuk bangun besok pagi. Ia sampai kesulitan tidur awalnya, sampai akhirnya sebelum tengah malam ia benar-benar terlelap.

Akaashi POV

Aku merasa sedikit haus, mendadak tenggorokanku rasanya kerontang. Aku bangun menyadari keringat mengalir di tengkuk dan punggung, aku tidak boleh berisik sambil berjalan keluar menuju dapur mengambil segelas air mineral. Mungkin karena sebelum tidur aku minum soda aku jadi merasa panas begini.

Bokuto San sudah tertidur di futon, aku kaget sedikit merasa tak enak. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia memberikan kasurnya untukku. Bodoh sekali, ia bahkan tak melakukan hal-hal aneh padaku, mecurigakan ia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku "-hmm…" aku hanya harus mengambil remote AC berniat merendahkan suhunya. Tapi melihat Bokuto San yang sudah meringkuk kedinginan begitu apa aku tega? Tapi aku merasa panas sekali, jadi aku penasaran berapa derajat pendingin udaranya sekarang. Aku tidak menemuinya di dinding dekat stop kontak, di meja juga tidak ada. Aku masih mencari, eh rupanya di balik selimut Bokuto San. "Astaga, aku mencarinya dari tadi."

Aku berusaha mengambilnya agar tak membangunkan lelaki besar itu, mood nya kadang sangat jelek jika tidurnya kurang. Salah sebenarnya Bokuto San yang paling mudah berganti suasana hati dan mempengaruhi perfoma tim karena itu aku sudah terbiasa menjaga bagaimana ia bisa terus memiliki mood bagus untuk bertanding.

Getaran ponsel mendadak mengagetkanku sehingga tanganku kehilangan keseimbangan. "-Oops." wajahku hampir jatuh di dada Bokuto San namun aku berhasil menahan diriku berpegang pada meja. Situasi yang bahaya sekali. Aku meraih remotenya dengan cepat memeriksanya, 16 C. Aku meletakannya ke meja, ternyata sudah yang paling dingin pantas saja Bokuto San tidur menyelimuti dirinya seperti itu. Aku penasaran ingin menyentuh wajahnya yang terlelap. Tidak, tidak boleh jika aku membangunkannya pasti akan jadi masalah merepotkan.

Maka aku hanya tidak perlu menyentuhnyakan? cukup memandangnya saja. Biasanya dia selalu tersenyum menatap ke arahku soalnya dia tahu setiap aku memperhatikan wajahnya. Matanya yang berbinar-binar mengharapkan sesuatu itu sekarang sedang terlelap, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk hidung dan rahangnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak jelek hanya saja aku kadang aku tidak mengerti maksud tindakannya yang sering aneh. Sambil menyentuh rambutnya yang hitam pendek itu, lehernya besar dan pundaknya yang terlihat kuat. Maka dengan bodohnya aku mendekatkan wajahku ini refleks, lebih dekat lagi mungkin jika aku mengecupnya sekali dia tidak akan bangunkan? Ya ampun aku mesum sekali.

"-hnn…"

Mendadak aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan diriku, entah sejak kapan aku sudah setegang ini. Mengapa baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kemana saja aku sejak tadi?

Nafasku terasa lebih berat. Aku ingin sekali menyentuh Bokuto San sekarang, tapi tidak. Tidak mungkin apa yang ku pikirkan, dengan badanku yang mulai terasa membara dari dalam. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku bisa merakan keringat yang mengaliri kening dan pipiku di udara sedingin ini. Sesuatu yang tidak ku kenali seperti menggerakanku, aku tidak bisa menahannya.

OoO

Hari telah melewati tengah malam lebih beberapa menit. Bokuto masih nampak tidur nyenyak tak bergeming dan di atas ranjangnya Akaashi yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya yang tersiksa gairah lebih lama lagi. "Aku tegang sekali- aku tidak mengerti" ia menggerutui reaksinya sendiri.

Merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kakinya membuat Bokuto San bangun dengan cepat, ia menghempas-hempaskan sesuatu yang belum ia tahu. Matanya mengerjap bersembunyi di balik lengannya yang menutup mata. Udara sangat dingin, tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih dingin menyentuh telapak kakinya. Itu membuatnya membuka mata mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Sh...ah… Perasaan apa ini?" Bokuto San merangkak berusaha duduk memastikan sesuatu.

Maka saat ia menyibak selimutnyadengan cepat, seorang pemuda dengan wajah bersemu merah terbelalak bertemu tatap dengannya. Rasanya canggung sekali, Akaashi tak pernah memulai ini lebih dulu seperti ini. "Maaf Umm Bokuto Sa-" suara pemuda pucat itu menipis, Bokuto masih belum mengerti situasi.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi…" bisiknya, ia merangsek lewat perut dada hingga telinga Bokuto. "Ops-" merasakan sesuatu yang tegang di perutnya Bokuto berusaha mengontrol kesadarannya. "A- Akaashi…"

"Ah…-" lengguhan yang manis yang memasukinya itu merangsang otaknya yang baru sadar dari tidur. "Aa-Akaashi apa yang?" Bokuto menegup ludah, merasakan gesekan di vitalnya. Bokong kenyal yang sedang mengundang untuk diserang. Bokuto setengah mati menahan tangannya yang ini memeluk dan membaringkan pemuda itu dalam peluknya.

"Maaf,- aku panas sekali." Bisik Akaashi lagi setengah merintih. Wajahnya merah dari sebelumnya. Bokuto semakin tak percaya ketika jemarinya di tuntun menyentuh perut putih dengan pinggang langsing itu. Wajah yang di bakar gairah, tangan Akaashi mengarahkannya menyentuh kulit dada. Meneju gumpalan daging mengeras yang setiap tersentuh membuah Akaashi merintih manja.

"Bisakah aku menyentuhmu…" bisiknya lagi begitu lemah sambil menyibak kaus putih yang Bokuto gunakan, tidak memberi jawaban apapun kecuali anggukan. Udara dingin tak akan bisa membekukan mereka.

Bokuto bisa merasakan sesuatu membasahi perutnya, "hei… Akaashi…" Bokuto melenguh menahan geli nikmat mulai merambat dari ujung jari kakinya yang terasa panas. Mendapatkan oral begitu mendadak, "-hmmpph…" ia berusaha menahan suara yang justeru membuat Akaashi makin berhasrat lagi di antara kedua kakinya. "Ah…. Shit-" Bokuto nyaris klimaks tapi ia harus menahannya, ia ingin lebih dari sekedar blowjob tentunya.

"Hei Akaashi, kemarilah." Bisik Bokuto meraih wajah bersemu begitu horny itu, ia memegang rambut hitam tipis yang ia susuri dengan jemarinya. "Apakah tidak enak?" Akaashi mengangkat wajahnya membiarkan menatap wajah Bokuto seakan penuh harap. Ia berniat memberi pelayanannya sekali lagi, "ah… Berhenti.. Hei…Tunggu aku bisa-" Bokuto menarik pemuda itu duduk di pangkuannya. Wajahnya yang kemerahan, nafas yang berat memburu, dadanya seperti kembang kempis menahan lahar dalam dirinya.

Bokuto tersenyum seakan ada iblis siap keluar dari dalam dadanya, membuat Akaashi merasa lebih sulit lagi berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya seperti menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan benar-benar tak bisa ia kendalikan. "Hei, aku ingin lihat wajahmu." Bokuto tersenyum menyingkirkan lengan yang menyembunyikan wajah malunya itu. Memberinya kecupan dengan sangat lembut seperti biasanya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang, ia tak ingin membuat Akaashi menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Awh…" pemuda putih dengan tubuh dingin itu kaget, merasakan sesuatu menggoda dadanya. Kecupan yang terhalang selembar kain , kaus yang ia kenakan. Bokuto membantunya melepasnya memberi kecupan kecil-kecil dari perut berpola kotak samar dan memuncak di bibir. Lumatan yang terendap kehangatan, suara decak air yang memudar. Nafas Akaashi yang berat ketika tautannya dilepas. Matanya nanar menahan airmatanya pecah mengaliri pipi, terlalu nikmat.

"Apakah, oralku tidak en-" Bokuto menghentikan ucapan Bokuto dengan jarinya. Ia tak enak hati membuat lelaki idealnya ini, peri sucinya mengatakan hal mesum seperti itu. Bahaya sekali caranya meningkatkan libido orang lain. Bokuto ingin menangis bahagia, andai saja Akaashi lebih manja padanya seperti ini setiap hari.

"Jika kau melihatku begitu,-" Bokuto menggigit bibir bawahnya yang kemerahan bak tomat cherry. "Aku tak yakin bisa memuaskanmu…." Lanjut Bokuto mengulum daun telinga yang turut merah muda tersebut.

"Di sini-" ujung jarinya menunjuk sesuatu yang sudah memukulnya sejak awal di antara pangkal paha.

"Ha… Ah… Dan…" merasakan benda asing memasuki liang vitalnya membuat Akaashi mengejangkan kakinya membuat dadanya melekat lebih erat lagi pada Ace dalam tim volinya tersebut. Tangannya mencengkram bantal menyanggah pinggul Akaashi agar lebih tinggi lagi. "... Hmm? Kau sudah akan klimaks, aku hanya menggunakan jariku." Bokuto berbisik seperti mengucap mantra yang membuat pemuda itu tak berdaya di hadapannya. Membandingkannya di futon yang tak terlalu tebal. Akaashi tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari tatap mesum yang membuatnya mendidih dari lelaki yang sedang menyenggamainya.

"Ah… Ah… Bo…Bokuto San nnhh…" Akaashi membusurkan dada. Kakinya mengejang hebat, Bokuto bahkan belum melakukan apapun untuk memuaskan juniornya yang jadi mengeras hebat ini. Merasakan perutnya yang panas kian mendidih, Akaashi merasakan gelitik hebat di dadanya. "Aku akan-" Akaashi menarik rambut Bokuto yang tepat di dadanya itu dengan sangat erat. Jemarinya yang panjang merengkuh tubuh kekar yang sedang menggagahinya.

Setelah mengeluarkan semuanya, Akaashi mulai merasa limbung sekarang. Pandangannya setengah gelap dan rasa geli di kakinya yang menggelitik bersama aliran darah perlahan mereda. Entah kemana hilangnya gairah nya yang membawa sebelumnyakini yang tersisa di tubuhnya hanya rasa lelah, sangat-sangat lelah padahal ia belum main satu ronde penuh. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak bermaksud rehat. Sambil memeluk Bokuto erat-erat dengan wajah tepat di dada.

"Bokuto San…" gumamannya bersembunyi dalam rengkuhan lengan yang kini melindunginya. Merasa udara jadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, melihat Akaashi yang begitu kelelahan nya membuat siswa tahun ajaran akhir itu tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya. Tanpa terasa hari sudah hampir pagi, Bokuto mengecek ponselnya dan pesan dari kapten tim Nekoma yang membuat Akaashinya jadi seperti itu. Pesan dari Kuroo ada di bagian teratas.

"Selamat menikmati." dengan emoji seekor kucing yang berjalan berdua.

Bokuto hanya menghela nafas panjang menerawang kagit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Seseorang yang ia sukai terlelap dalam dekapannya, udaranya sangat mendukung untuk tertidur, tapi ia tak bisa tidur. Harus ada seseorang yang bertanggung jawab dengan ereksinya sekarang.

"Aku butuh ke kamar mandi-"

 **oOo**

"Whooaaa…" seorang pemuda berteriak-teriak di tengah lapangan selesai pemanasan. Kelompok setiap sekolah nampak berkumpul di beberapa sudut.

Bokuto yang murung nampak memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sibuk latihan di sisi lapangan. Pertandingan belum dimulai jadi beberapa anggotanya melakukan pemanasan "Yo!" sebuah pukulan ringan menyentuh bahunya.

"Bro, bagaimana malammu?" dengan wajah tanpa bersalah, merangkul lelaki dengan seragam putih-putih.

"Hmm?" Bokuto nampak tak senang disapa siapapun pagi hari ini. Memang sejak tadi moodnya nampak jelek, melakukan hal yang setengah-setengah membuatnya tidak puas sama sekali.

"Ada apa dengan aura Bokuto San sejak pagi?" bahkan rekan setimnya sama sekali tak berani mengganggunya. Tatapannya lebih tajam daripada Kageyama yang biasa. Ia seperti siap menelan orang bulat-bulat. Siapa yang berani mengusiknya, lebih buruk lagi jika ia merusak pertandingan nanti.

"Jadi kau kurang puas ya.. Hmm mungkin memang dosisnya kurang. Semalam aku berhasil membuat kucingku meminumnya… Hahaha." dengan senyum kemenangan lelaki tinggi itu justeru membuat Bokuto kian geram.

"Berikan aku full dosisnya, baru aku akan mengampunimu!" Bokuto tidak ingin bermain setengah ronde seperti tadi malam. Sementara kapten nyentrik kucing hitam itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Bokuto akhirnya ingin mencobanya juga. Memangnya siapa yang bisa menahan rasa ingin tahu jiwa muda seorang remaja di usianya saat ini.

Akaashi hanya memperhatikan tingkah dua orang tersebut. Ia hanya berpikir mungkin semalam orang itu kurang tidur mananya dia tidak bersemangat. Memang semalam apa yang terjadi?

"Akaashi. . ingin makan ramen lagi?" ia menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan duduk di sampingnya memberikannya air mineral. Akaashi hanya memandang datar berusaha terlihat tak terlalu antusias.

"Tentu!" jawab Akaashi tenang mungkin ia bisa memperbaiki kondisi mood Bokuto walau hanya sedikit.

"Bagus! Setelah itu ke rumahku. Kita selesaikan urusan kita tadi malam."

Bokuto meminum sebotol air dengan cepat hingga habis. Sementara Akaashi hanya memandang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan lelaki tinggi itu.

Mungkin malam nanti Bokuto berencana akan menyerang pemuda itu habis-habisan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya ditinggal lagi setelah setangah jalan. Namun yang terpenting sekarang, semoga saja _mood_ nya yang jelek tidak merusak pertandingan mereka hari ini.

 **Pervert Side - End**

 **zZta**


	2. P Side KurooKen

"Kenma!" suara sedikit berat dari lelaki tinggi yang seiring dengannya terdengar semakin mendekat.

"Hmm?"

"Ehm, malam ini kau akan ke rumahku kan? Untuk game baru." lanjut Kuroo, kapten tim bola voli sekolah itu nampak bersemangat. "Okay." sementara yang diajakanya bicara masih terfokus layar sentuh ponselnya. Sudah berulang kali Kuroo memberitahu agar tak bermain game saat sedang berjalan seperti ini. Ia bisa saja menginjak sesuatu atau menabrak tiang, tetapi ia tetap saja tak mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Kuroo! Aku punya perasaan buruk melihat Akaashi San sore ini." Kenma teringat sesuatu, ia baru saja pergi makan bersama anggota tim voli Fukuroudani tersebut. Kuroo nampak sedikit canggung, "-tidak seperti biasanya." lanjut Kenma mengingat-ingat kejadian di kedai ramen yang mereka singgahi beberapa jam lalu.

"Jangan khawatir, kita bisa mengandalkan Bokuto-" sambil merangkulnya Kuroo berusaha tidak terlihat khawatir. Sementara dalam hati ia menyumpahi diri sendiri merutuki betapa cerobohnya tragedi tertukarnya minuman Kenma dan Akaashi.

Kuroo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang kali mengusir perasaan bersalah. Ia yakin Bokuto pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya, apalagi ia pasti senang menghadapi pasangannya yang mendadak akan menjadi binal. Sekarang masalahnya adalah, "-rencanaku yang gagal."

"Ada apa? Kuroo?" Kenma mendapati gerak-gerik mencurigakan, walau ia selalu mencurigakan seperti itu. "Haha bukan apa-apa." Kuroo kembali tertawa melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Tadaima!" sambil melepas sepatunya, Kuroo meletakan tasnya di lantai. Kenma turut di belakangnya mengikutinya. "Okaeri!" seorang wanita menyambut mereka, ibunya sedang di rumah menyiapkan makan malam ia baru saja pulang dari berbelanja.

"Sumimasen,-" berusaha sedikit ramah dengan wanita itu Kenma yang sudah sering berkunjung ke rumah itu sudah terbiasa tak nampak gugup sedikitpun.

"Kenma? Kalian sedang berlatih. Bagaimana pertandingannya?" sambil terus menggerakan tangannya bekerja wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ah Ibu... Tentu saja kami menang. Pergi ke kamarku lebih dulu,-" Menjawab tanya ibunya dan memerintah teman kecilnya itu mendahuluinya.

"Hmm, hei Tetsu bawakan minum untuk temanmu. Juga ada puding di lemari es."

"Iya... Iya..." jawabnya melepas pakaian olahraganya dan memasukannya ke keranjang. Ia hanya mengenakan celana training dan dan kaus tipis yang ia ambil acak dari tumpukan pakaian bersih. Sambil membawa minuman dingin dan puding coklat, "Yo! Duduklah dimanapun."

Kuroo meletakan minuman yang ia bawa di meja. Menyalakan pendingin ruangan dan televisi. Ini adalah kesekian kalinya Kenma berkunjung, tapi sejak mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih ini baru ke tiga kalinya ia datang lagi. Kunjungan pertamanya saat Kuroo demam dan tak berdaya saat tidak ada siapapun dirumahnya. Kunjungan kedua saat mereka mempelajari evaluasi hasil pertandingan dan menu latihan rutin mereka bersama teman sekolah lainnya.

"Ayo kita lihat..." Kenma dan Kuroo mendekati tumpukan kaset game dan menyalakan console game yang ada di bawah meja televisi. "Hmm. Game ini cukup sulit,-" Kuroo membuka kotak plastiknya dan memulai game.

Sesekali Kuroo melirik ke arah anak blonde yang tak melepas jaketnya, ia selalu serius dengan apa yang ia mainkan. "Apa Kuroo?" Kenma menyadari lelaki itu tak serius dengan permainan mereka.

"Hmm, bisa aku menciummu?" tanyanya sedikit ragu. "Tentu... Tidak!" jawab Kenma.

"Kita pacaran kan?" Kuroo mendekatinya, memandangi wajahnya yang sedikit sayu dan warna mata amber yang seakan sedang ada dirinya terefleksi disana.

"Jangan melakukan hal aneh!" Kenma menjaga jarak sekarang. "Ya, iya... Aku tidak akan melakukan hal aneh!" Kuroo sedikit masam, ia memakan pudingnya sendiri.

"Ini punya mu." ia memberikan mangkuk kecil dengan puding di depan lelaki yang tak bisa di usik itu.

"Ah? Kemana ponselku?" Kuroo bergegas turun ke lantai satu. Sebelum pakaian kotornya terendam. Ia pasti meninggalkan ponselnya di sana.

"Ah! Ini dia." Kuroo mengambil ponselnya di saku jaket yang ia gunakan hari ini. "-Ah!"

Ia melihat botol kecil yang isinya sudah hampir habis. "Aku melupakan ini. Padahal aku-" Kuroo bergegas kembali ke kamarnya sedikit terburu-buru.

Mendapati gelas milik Kenma sudah habis, ia gagal lagi. "Ada apa Kuroo? Kau aneh sekali hari ini?" lirikan curiga yang mengarah padanya jadi salah tingkah. "Ada apa?" kali ini sedikit mendesak Kenma memandangnya dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Ah, tidak ada apapun. Bagaimana game nya? Hehe.." Kuroo berusaha terluhat lebih santai kembali duduk di samping lelaki kepala puding itu. Jaket merahnya yang lebih kecil dan tas sekolah yang tergeletak sembarangan.

Kuroo mengecek ponselnya, tidak ada satupun pesan masuk.

"Hei, Kenma. Kenapa kau tidak keberatan saat aku memintamu jadi pacarku?" Wajah datar yang sama sekali tak memandang lawan bicaranya itu sedikit yang sedang serius.

"Entahlah.." Kenma tak ambil pusing.

"Biasanya kau selalu sulit untuk ku ajak mengambil tindakan, tapi aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh saat aku mengatakan padamu untuk ingin pacaran denganmu." Kuroo memutar-mutar arah pembicaraan, ia tak ingin temannya ini jadi sedikit ragu dan berakhir menyakitinya.

"Pertanyaanmu itu bodoh sekali." Kenma meletakan stick gamenya, mengambil mangkuk kecil dan memulai sendokan pertama untuk puding coklatnya. "Hmm, manis." komentarnya dengan mata berbinar melihat puding din gin menggiur itu.

"Kau setuju jadi pacarku bukan karena tak ingin aku memaksamu untuk menerimaku kan?" Kuroo kembali mengutarakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya. "Hm.. tidak sama sekali." Kenma meliriknya datar, ia tak heran jika lelaki itu melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti biasanya.

"Minumlah ini!" Kuroo memberikan air minumnya, tentu yang sudah ia beri sebotol mungil aprosidiac yang ia miliki sebelumnya. Kenma melirik nyiyir, sekarang benar-benar aneh.

"Ha? Apa kau menaruh sesuatu di situ?" Tepat sasaran, Kenma tak sebodoh itu menerima perlakuan mencurigakan begitu. "Sudah cepat minum saja." Kuro mendekatinya menarik tubuh itu dan memaksanya minum.

"Hei! Jangan memaksaku!" Kenma menolak, tapi Kuroo menariknya cukup kuat dan memaksanya minum soft drink rasa melon tersebut. Setengah gelas nyaris habis karena pemuda tahun ajaran kedua itu tak bisa menolak tenaga Kuroo.

"Uhuk -" itu membuatnya tersedak, Kuroo baru saja melakukan tidak kriminal pada teman satu timnya ini.

"Tetsurou! Kau harus mandi!" tetiba suara ibunya terdengar dari lantai satu membuatnya sadar yang ia lakukan cukup kasar, untuk dilakukan pada pacarnya tentu.

"Ba- baka!" Kenma memukul pelan tak membuat Kuroo kesakitan sedikitpun. "Ah, maaf-maaf! Padahal aku hanya bercanda." Kuroo mengambil kotak tissue yang tak jauh darinya. Sebagian tumpah ke lantai dan akan menjadi lengket jika tak segera dikeringkan.

"Ya! Aku akan mandi!" lelaki tinggi itu membereskan mangkuk puding dan gelas yang ia gunakan. Sambil menyeka air di wajah Kenma nampak kesal sejadinya sekarang. Memang teman kecilnya ini selalu senang memaksakan hal-hal yang tak ingin ia lakukan.

Suara langkah tenang terdengar, "-Kenma kau makan malam disini kan?" ia sedikit kaget. "Ah, tapi aku sudah ma-"

"Hah? Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk mu juga. Turunlah ke bawah oke!" tak menerima penolakan wanita itu berlalu menutup kembali pintu kamar putranya. Kenma tak pernah bisa menolak apapun, memang kalau ia pikir ulang ia selalu menerima apapun yang diberikan oleh Kuroo padanya juga.

Kuroo POV

Wajahku jadi sedikit lengket, aku akan turun kebawah lalu mandi. Kamar ku sedikit jauh di ujung lorong lantai dua. Harus menuruni anak tangga menuju meja makan yang di sana sudah ada ibuku yang masih mengenakan apronnya. Tangannya masih sibuk dengan menu makan malam kami. Aku rasa aku masih bisa memakan satu porsi lagi jika itu makarel.

Aku melewatinya sambil menuju ke arah kamar mandi. Aku melakukan hal yang parah sekali hari ini, aku jadi ingin tahu apakah Bokuto bisa mengatasi Akaashi malam ini. Aku merendam diriku, hangat ah aku sudah tidak sabar lagi. Astaga sejak kapan aku jadi semesum ini.

Tidak, tidak aku ini pemuda normal yang juga ingin melakukan ini dan itu pada pacarku. Tapi, astaga pacarku satu-satunya ini. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah.

Dia sangat manis, dan hanya aku yang bisa memaksanya. Aku justeru memaksanya melakukan ah, persetan dengan itu memangnya aku bisa menunggu sampai kami berdua lulus sekolah? Kurang lebih dua tahun lagi.

"Arghh.." aku membenamkan wajah pada air hangat bak mandiku. Menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan bergabung dengan mereka dimeja makan.

Aku menarik kursi duduk di hadapan teman masa kecilku yang nampak melamun memandangi menu makan malam. Makarel asap yang ibuku buat. Kami memulai makan malam sesekali berbincang soal latihan untuk pertandingan musim ini.

"Kenma? Kau baik-baik saja?" Mendapatinya hanya memandanginya yang tak bergeming sejak makan malam.

Ibuku jadi turut memperhatikannya, "-aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan." suaranya sengau lemah. Aku menyentuh dahinya, jangan sampai ia terkena demam dimasa pelatihan kami ini.

"Hah? Suhu badannya naik." Aku memandang Ibuku, ia hanya menggelengkan kepala. Memang kami tahu betul tubuhnya tak sebaik anak-anak seumurannya. Ia sebenarnya mudah terkena demam, aku justeru berfikir karena terlalu banyak meminum air dingin pasca latihan hari ini.

"Kau menginap di sini saja? Nanti aku telepon rumahmu." Saranku menyentuh lengannya yang kurus, nafasnya sedikit berat dan sesekali ia memegang tengkuknya. Aku sadar ia mulai berkeringat, aku bahkan sampai lupa yang sudah kuperbuat padanya. Baiklah jika sampai anak ini sakit, aku pasti merasa paling bersalah. Jangan-jangan ini memang karenaku?

Selesai makan malam aku membuka dua futon, setelah mencuci tangan dan sikat gigi aku berniat untuk segera tidur. Kenma sudah duduk di futon mengecek ponselnya, ia mengikat rambutnya dengan karet. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas lehernya yang kurus. "Ada apa?" yang aku memastikan ia baik-baik saja.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya mengirim pesan pada Shouyo." jawabnya. Wajahnya memerah, keringat di tengkuk dan celana panjang ku yang ia kenakan terlihat kebesaran.

"Hm..." aku duduk di sampingnya membantunya melipat ujung celana hingga semata kakinya. Pergelangan kaki kurus yang pucat , "-kuro." suaranya sedikit lemah memanggilku. Aku menoleh, ia memegang lehernya sepertinya tenggorokannya sakit atau semacamnya.

"Mungkin kita harus cepat tidur." Saranku padanya yang jelas nampak terlihat demam.

Aku memegang dahinya lagi, aku mencoba mengingat apakah kami memiliki obat. "Hnnn-" nafasnya terdengar sedikit berat saat aku menyentuh pipinya yang terasa hangat.

"Ku- kuro.."

Whoa whoa whoa, ia memegang telapak tanganku. Tatapannya seperti menginginkan sesuatu aku melihat kerut alisnya yang memelas seperti seekor anak kucing. "Oh Tuhan jangan-jangan?" aku ingat apa yang sudah ku berikan padanya sebelum makan malam.

Ekspresinya yang mendadak ero dan dia mengulum ujung ibu jariku. Astaga aku akan mati mimisan sekarang. "Kenma!" Aku menubruknya, membuatnya berbaring melintang di futon kami.

"Panas-" suara separuh mendesah, nafasnya terasa hangat bisa kurasakan. Dadanya yang naik turun menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya. "Kenma-" aku berbisik, bisa melihat wajahnya yang bertemu. Bibir merah muda merekah yang terus memanggil namaku lirih. Aku membuka kancing demi kancing piyamaku yang ia kenakan.

Menyusuri tubuh kurus, badannya yang mungil dan dadanya yang halus. "Ah... Hnngg...-" ia mendesah setiap aku menyentuh puncuk tumpul dadanya yang merah muda itu. "Ku- kuroo-h..."

Aku yang menunggu reaksi ini sejak sore dan sudah membayangkan hal-hal mesum sejak siang tak bisa menahan lagi sebentar lagi aku akan mimisan hebat. Aku bisa merasakan benda tumpul yang bukan milikku memukul bagian pahaku, ia menggesekannya dengan nakal seperti itu. Aku sudah tidak tahu ekspresi jahat seperti apa yang sekarang ku tunjukan padanya.

"Panas sekali-" ucapnya, jadi aku membantu melepas pakaiannya. Sebelum itu mengikat kedua tangannya ke atas dan menahannya agar dia tidak mendadak mencakarku walau aku tau dia tidak begitu. Astaga tangannya kurus sekali, lemah rasanya jika aku terlalu kasar aku bisa mematahkannya.

Aku merangsek hingga bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang manis mengundang. Pinggangnya yang ramping dan kulitnya yang berkeringat membuatku kian gelap mata. Tuhan manapum maafkan aku.

"Tenang, tenang, aku harus rileks..." aku berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaranku sendiri sekarang. Aku tidak boleh memberikan kenangan yang buruk saat melakukan ini.

"Hyah..." Kenma sedikit menahan suaranya, lalu menghimpitkan kedua kaki saat aku mengincar kelelakiannya yang sejak tadi sudah tidak bisa menanti. Aku menggenggamnya, sedikit lembab, ia pasti sudah cukup sabar menahannya.

"Jika kau berisik, ibuku bisa menemukan kita." aku membisikinya, telinganya memerah terlihat sangat manis membuatku ingin melumatnya. Sesekali ia membusungkan dada. Mengulum bibirnya sendiri berusaha meredam suaranya.

"Tidak bisa-" mata kamarnya itu kini berubah jadi tangisan, "-apa kita harus berhenti?" aku malah luluh sekarang melihatnya tidak berdaya. Tapi ia menggeleng lemah, dengan tangannya yang terikat dan aku yang sedang on seperti ini. Astaga aku seperti iblis yang akan melahapnya bulat-bulat.

"Aku-" sambil malu-malu ia tak berani menatapku, Ya Tuhan lucu sekali. "Aku juga ingin menyentuhmu." bisikannya sangat lembut, memanja dan manis mati sekarangpun aku rela. Aku hanya bisa menegup ludah ingin meyakinkan ini semua bukan hanya mimpi.

"Kuroo-" suaranya sedikit lirih sekarang membuatku semakin tidak tega. Akhirnya aku melepaskan ikatan dikedua tangannya, membantunya duduk dengan perlahan. Dengan cekatannya tangan mungilnya itu mengincar benda keramat di pangkal pahaku yang sudah meronta-ronta sejak melihatnya bersikap aneh.

"Besar sekali-" terlihat sedikit kekecewaan di wajahnya. Aku tak tau disebabkan oleh apa. "Hei! Jangan menggodaku dengan kata-kata itu. Atau aku akan memperkosamu disini." bisikku menatapnya bermaksud mendominasi melihat wajahnya yang sedikit kecewa barusan kini berubah jadi datar.

"Ack-" tiba-tiba aku merasa genggamannya menguat hebat, "-kau ingin menghancurkanku?"

Aku meringis menahan sakit sekaligus nikmat secara bersamaan. Tak ingin kalah, biar ku berikan pelajaran untuk anak ini. "Kuro?" ia kaget saat aku menjatuhkannya lagi dan mengincar vitalnya sekarang.

Melakukan oral dan memberinya penetrasi adalah saat yang paling aku suka, aku tidak tahan melihat ekspresinya yang seperti anak perempuan. Pemalu, wajahnya yang lebih mungil dan balutan rambut blonde yang jatuh ke pipi. Sepasang tatap sayu dengan bundar warna bagai purnama.

"Ah... Aku akan ah.. Berhenti..." Ia menahan kepalaku yang berada tepat dibawahnya. Ia menjambak pelan seakan ingin aku menghentikannya padahal aku yakin dalam hatinya tak seperti itu. Aku juga tidak bisa lagi menunggu.

Aku sudah sangat siap, aku akan menyerangnya rasanya ingin mendekapnya dan mengoyaknya sampai tidak berdaya.

Mengarahkan apa yang kupunya menuju liang intinya. Ia mengup ludah dan aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang menangis, namun tak menghindariku. "Kuroo-" seperti meminta pengampunan, sekarang aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan dariku.

"Tch-" aku menarik jemari yang memberikannya penetrasi agar tak terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Ia menatapku pilu, ah aku malah berpikir itu hal yang manis? Apa ada yang aneh dariku?

"Besar sekali, aku takut." Mendengarnya sendiri mengatakan hak itu, sambil menarik nafas panjang aku tidak akan ragu-ragu.

"Hei! Kenma-" aku mendekati wajahnya yang tak karuan bercampur keringat dan airmata. Menyeka air mukanya yang menetes, menatap sepasang kelereng hidup sewarna amber yang memantulkan cahaya dari liar jendela.

Menarik tangannya yang mungil itu meraba dadaku, rasanya aku juga akan mati sekarang. Jujur saja aku sangat gugup tapi tetap ingin melakukannya.

"Ha- ah... Ku kuro..." ia menahan suaranya saat aku mulai menyerangnya. "Shit, susah sekali." ternyata tak semudah yang ku kira. Ia tak membuka dengan sendiri jadi aku harus membuat Kenma lebih rileks lagi. Maka aku mengusap rambutnya yang jatuh di pipi. Mendekatkan wajahku sambil tersenyum memastikan ini baik-baik mengecup bibirnya yang lebih kecil dariku. Menyisakan sedikit rasa manis disana. "Huff..." ia memejamkan mata seperti berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya sekarang.

"Ahh!" Aku berhasil membuatnya terlonjak sedikit meringis, entah apa yang ia rasakan bersama kukunya yang menancap di lengan atasku. Ia mencengkramnya kuat, tubuhnya membusur dan kepalanya mendongak. Kakinya mengejang hebat dan aku baru menyadari ia baru saja ejakulasi.

"Ahh... Kuroo." suaranya yang bergetar, dan tubuhnya yang hangat itu melekat dengan tubuhku. Tangannya memelukku erat sekali aku bisa merasakan nikmat luar biasa di bawah perutku. Aku sempat tak bergeming karena melihatnya yang orgasme hanya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Hei bisakah aku mulai, hmm bergerak di dalammu?" suaraku sangat pelan sampai tak yakin ia mendengarnya. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajahnya yang tak karuan menahan letupan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Tanpa sadar ia melingkarkan tangannya di tengkukku. Mengikuti gerakanku yang pelan dan stabil. Sesekali matanya mengerjap entah sakit atau nikmat, aku hanya merasa iri sekali dengan bagian diriku sendiri yang bisa memasukinya seperti ini.

"Kuro-" suaranya memanggilku lemah. "Hmm-" aku mendekatinya, mengecup bibirnya yang bergetar sesekali memanggil namaku. Ketika ia mulai terbiasa, dan membuka matanya melihatku dalam-dalam seperti menyelami alam pikiranku yang dipenuhi tentangnya saat ini.

"Hari ini makarel."

Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan, melanturnya parah sekali.

"Kau suka makarel?" ia mengatakannya lagi sambil sedikit tersenyum. Aku masih tidak mengerti, aku sedang menikmati yang satu ini, jadi aku hanya diam dan fokus mendapatkan klimaks ku juga.

"Kuro-" suaranya menahanku lagi untuk meningkatkan kecepatan, linangan matanya kini tumpah karena gerak yang kami buat. "Kau bilang anak perempuan berambut panjang itu lebih baik?"

Seketika aku menghentikan gerakanku, aku menatap wajah yang terpejam mengerang di bawahku. Rambutnya yang di cat terang, wajahnya yang masih penuh peluh dan bibirnya yang ia lumat sendiri. Perlahan menatapku saat matanya kembali terbuka. Seperti apa ekspresiku sekarang? Aku ingin tahu, kadang karena ia terlalu tertutup dan mulai menyembunyikan sesuaty dariku.

"Ada apa?" aku tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku, aku tak ingin ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya di hatinya soal diriku saat ini. Aku mendekapnya, dia kecil sekali, selalu sekecil ini? Hangat dan selalu mudah menangis, aku tidak pernah bisa membiarkannya sendirian bepergian. Selalu memikirkannya sebelum tertidur dan orang pertama yang selalu ku khawatirkan setiap waktu.

Aku sampai lupa, ia punya kekhawatiran yang lebih tinggi soal bagaimana orang-orang berpikiran tentangnya. Hanya karena aku pernah bicara seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang itu lebih baik, membuatnya jadi memikirkannya seperti ini. Konyol sekali.

"Aku lebih suka yang penurut." gumamku mengecup keningnya lebih lembut. Aku buruk sekali hari ini, "-aku menyukai seseorang yang gemar makan Pai Apel dan sedikit pemalas..." sambil tersenyum aku menyentuh bibirnya yang ranum itu. Lehernya yang jenjang dan tulang selangka di balut kulit putihnya. "Orang yang paling kusukai, dan yang terbaik untukku selalu ada didekatku. Selalu memperhatikanku dan mengkhawatirkan hal-hal aneh." aku jadi tertawa sendiri melihat wajah masam yang menggembungkan pipi itu. Astaga dia manis sekali, aku selalu melihatnya setiap hari tanpa. Aku tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat wajahnya satu haripun.

Karena tidak punya saudara aku selalu menganggapnya seperti adik lelaki yang selalu membutuhkanku. Tapi nyatanya, yang kuinginkan memang lebih dari itu. Tidak ingin ia melihat siapapun, sudah bagus ia hanya berkeliaran di sekitarku dan memperhatikanku. Kata-katanya yang entah jujur atau jahat, dan memang seperti itulah dia. Padaku yang tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu jadi aku akan sangat kesal jika ia mulai diam ya dia memang pendiam tapi ini dalam arti dia mengabaikanku. Tapi itu sering terjadi.

"Aku harap, kau cukup hanya dengan aku jadi diriku sendiri." Sekarang ia nampak sendu, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Tunggu apa dia sekarang mabuk? Tidak, bukan seperti itu.

Aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengusap pipinya yang sedikit lembab. Masih merona merah muda manis begitu. Aku ingin mencumbunya sampai pagi.

"Suka sekali, sangat suka tahu. Tanpa kau membalasnya aku sudah tahu kau juga menyukaiku." aku mencium bibir lebih lembut, tak sepanas sebelumnya hanya lebih intens.

"Kenma? Bisa aku keluar di dalam?"

Ah, ia tersenyum sekarang, menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya yang kurus itu. Lucu sekali, aku jadi merasa bodoh sampai repot-repot memaksanya meminum itu, astaga tidak keren sekali.

"Setelah memaksaku aku meminta izin padaku? Aneh seperti biasanya." aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Sedikit tawa dari wajahnya yang jadi merona itu. Ia tidak akan semanis ini jika bersama orang lain selain aku, aku yakin sekali.

"Aku, jadi-" ia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Ia tidak mengizinkanku klimaks sekarang. Oh tidak, dia mencoba menunggangiku?

"Kenma? Ap-" setengah mati aku terbelalak tak percaya. Masih dengan setengah menundukan wajahnya yang malu-malu manis sekali itu.

"Ha- ah... Hnnn" ia benar-benar diatasku sekarang. Sial, kulitnya yang berkeringat terlihat lebih jelas. Wajah ero yang akan membuatku cepat orgasme itu sangat berbahaya.

"Ah.. ahn.." erangannya terdengar lebih jelas. Aku menahan pinggulnya yang ramping, mengecup bibirnya agar hanya aku yan gbisa mendengarnya. Karena aku tidak ingin membaginya dengan siapapun. Jujur saja aku bukan orang yang akan sebaik itu, memang menyimpannya sendiri hanya untukku adalah cara terbaik. Menyembunyikannya hanya untuk diriku, dan tidak membiarkan siapapun selain aku yang ia butuhkan.

"Shit! Aku akan keluar jika kau seliar ini." kisuhku menahan diriku sesaat. Pijatannya sangat kiat membuatku bagai akan meleleh dari dalam. Nafas memburu dan debaran yang seperti bom waktu. Kakinya bergerak naik turun cepat dan cepat lagi, lebih dalam dan intens. Lebih kuat dan bertenaga, keringat dari keningnya yang mengalir dari tubuh yang polo. Aku bisa menjamahnya sesuka hati saat ini.

"Kuro-. Ka..." ia masih terus menahan stabilitas gerakannya.

"Suka, aku juga menyukaimu."

Menuju puncaknya yang kedua. Ekspresi ekstasinya yang menggairahkan, aku tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi untuk tidak mengeluarkan semuanya. Sial ini lebih parah dari squat lima puluh kali. Dadaku rasanya akan pecah, aku menahan tubuh Kenma yang menggelinjang nyaris jatuh ke belakang. Dadanya yang membusung ke arahku. "Ah, Kuro-" ia meletakan wajahnya di pundakku dan memelukku dengan lemah setelahnya.

"Aku membuatnya jadi kotor." gumamnya setengah sadar. Jatuh ke pelukanku, aku hanya tertawa puas sekarang. Jadi terpikir bagaimana jika kami benar-benar melakukanya secara sadar seperti apa ekspresi yang akan dia tunjukan padaku.

Jadi membereskan ini adalah sisa pekerjaanku malam ini sebelum tidur.

 **oOo**

"Kau merasa lebih baik?"

Kenma mengangguk pelan, hari ini ia akan pergi bersama Kuro ke tempat latihan. Matahari sudah menyingsing dan cahaya silaunya sudah menyinari jalanan.

"Kau serius baik-baik saja?" Kuroo melirik sambil mengenakan sepatunya. Sementara pemuda yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu melempar tatap kesal padanya. "Kaki ku sakit!" jawabnya sedikit muram. Sementara teman satu tim volinya itu hanya menahan tawa.

"Tapi, semalam kau manis sekali." sambil bisik menggoda sementara Kenma hanya berusaha tak memperdulikannya itu hanya membuatnya lebih muram hari ini.

Maka dengan wajah berseri-seri dari biasanya. Pemandangan sehari-hari yang jadi lebih menyenangkan dan pemuda blonde yang selalu nampak tak minat apapun itu hanya mengikutinya sampai camp pelatihan.

Seorang siswa dengan seragam trainee putih bertolak pinggang menunggu kedatangannya dengan wajah sedikit kesal. "Bro, bagaimana malammu?" dengan wajah tanpa bersalah, Kuroo merangkul lelaki dengan seragam putih-putih itu.

"Hmm?" Bokuto nampak tak senang disapa siapapun pagi hari ini. Memang sejak tadi moodnya nampak jelek, melakukan hal yang setengah-setengah membuatnya tidak puas sama sekali.

"Ada apa dengan aura Bokuto San sejak pagi?" bahkan rekan setimnya sama sekali tak berani mengganggunya. Tatapannya lebih tajam daripada Kageyama yang biasa. Ia seperti siap menelan orang bulat-bulat. Siapa yang berani mengusiknya, lebih buruk lagi jika ia merusak pertandingan nanti.

"Jadi kau kurang puas ya.. Hmm mungkin memang dosisnya kurang. Semalam aku berhasil membuat kucingku meminumnya... Hahaha." dengan senyum kemenangan lelaki tinggi itu justeru membuat Bokuto kian geram.

"Berikan aku full dosisnya, baru aku akan mengampunimu!" Bokuto tidak ingin bermain setengah ronde seperti tadi malam. Sementara kapten nyentrik kucing hitam itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Bokuto akhirnya ingin mencobanya juga. Memangnya siapa yang bisa menahan rasa ingin tahu jiwa muda seorang remaja di usianya saat ini.

Kenma menatap dari kejauhan, ia sudah bergabung dengan rekan-rekan satu sekolahnya. Ia hanya merasa badannya sakit setelah kejadian tadi malam. Mungkin ia akan lebih waspada dengan lelaki itu. Ia jadi menyesal mengatakan hal-hal yang memalukan seperti tadi malam. Padahal ia yakin ia tak perlu membuat pengakuan yang seperti anak perempuan begitu. Awalnya ia tak yakin bisa bersikap normal setelah kejadian tadi malam. Tapi rupanya Kuroo bisa bersikap tetap seperti dirinya sendiri seperti itu. Aneh dan menyebalkan, maka baginya saat ini ialah yang paling aneh bisa-bisanya ia tertarik dengan lelaki itu. Tetapi ia tak pernah bisa mengelak soal dengan siapa lagi memangnya ia bisa terbuka seperti itu?

"Ah, aku benci diriku sendiri."

* * *

 **P SIDE – KurooKen**

 **zZenSan**


End file.
